heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar Magick
Definition Familiar Magick is magick facilitated by a “familiar spirit.” A familiar is normally an animal that has been possessed by a spirit or the spirit itself in physical form, although the GM can make anything available to the character that he sees fit. This creature follows the magician wherever he goes unless the magician sends it out to perform a task. A familiar is usually granted to a magician during a ritual magick ceremony by an entity, and newly created characters who wish to have one may purchase one using the Familiar advantage. A magician may have as many familiars at one time as he wishes, although they may not all be friendly toward one another (or even the magician). Most familiars can speak (although they don't in public), and a familiar always has the ability to communicate telepathically with its master and other familiars at a distance of up to 50 feet with no roll or energy use. The GM plays the part of the familiar. Most familiars start out disliking their master, but this may change over time (although it's rare). Prerequisites Ritual Magick and the Magician characteristic. Although the familiar magician may never have to use Ritual Magick afterwards, it is required to get a familiar. Also, a familiar, which may be purchased as an Advantage or obtained through ritual magick. Tools A familiar obtained by means of ritual magick or the Familiar advantage. Energy The magician does not need to roll or gain energy in order to employ a familiar. The familiar is a being by itself, and as such uses its own energy, skills, and magickal powers. The GM must create a separate character sheet for the familiar, including what type of magick it uses. Remember, a snake may not be able to perform ritual magick, as that may require hands. However, that hissing sound they make would be perfect for incantations to Set! Method The magician commands the familiar what he wants it to do, and if he successfully compels it, the familiar performs the action to the best of its ability using whatever means are available. Each familiar has a specific Disobedience Rating (or Obedience rating, which is rare), either due to the rank of the characteristic purchased or assigned to the familiar at the time it is obtained. When attempting to compel it, the magician makes a Willpower roll using the familiar's Disobedience Rating as a Difficulty Rating. If he fails, the familiar outright disobeys him. If he succeeds, the familiar sets out to perform the task with a level of motivation inspired by the success rate of the roll. If his familiar is a demonic spirit, the magician should be very careful to word his intentions very carefully, as demons (although they won't directly disobey their master) like to play tricks. Obtaining a Familiar If the character did not purchase his familiar at the time of character creation, all is not lost. In order to obtain a familiar spirit, the character must summon a powerful entity and ask them for one. Normally, the success of the spell must be high, and even then the entity may require of the character that he perform some kind of feat or render some kind of sacrifice. Ordinarily, the sacrifice would be the animal that will become the body the spirit will use in the physical world. Sometimes, for more powerful familiars, a greater sacrifice may be required, and there are many magicians who have given up limbs, sight, or even their own children for a powerful familiar. The entity giving the familiar may try to play a trick on the magician and ask him to provide a sacrifice he deems worthy without explaining exactly what he requires. Obedience and Disobedience The GM must decide how Obedient or Disobedient the familiar is based on the sacrifice provided and the success rank of the command to be given one. If, for example, the player offers a small lizard for a sacrifice and wishes the entity to give him a powerful humanoid familiar in exchange, the entity may comply, but would give a VERY disobedient familiar. If, on the other hand, the player gives a sacrifice of ten years of his own life and asks only for a rabbit as his familiar, the entity may give him a very obedient, but weak, familiar. Category:ESPER Category:Magick